


Up To No Good

by technotantrum



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Songfic, regretful betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technotantrum/pseuds/technotantrum
Summary: "So he tells you he loves you now? Driving you crazy now? Fingers and lips, and now his hands to your hips. You know you shouldn't do this."





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song I based this from is Up To No Good by The Hoosiers!! [totally check it out it's rlly good fam]

_**"I don't wanna be the one to tell you that the world is broke. But you're so innocent you cannot separate fire from this smoke. Words drip like honey dear how sweet it is to hear, but not everything that you are presented is as it appears."** _

The apartment was silent, the only thing breaking it would be the chatter of birds from outside the widow or the sounds of cars from the street below. But it was still rather peaceful for once. Two figures laid in bed, wrapped in each other. The taller being Tord with his arms securely around the sleeping figure of Tom. As dozy as he was, Tord couldn't help but let his mind linger on last night's exchange. It hadn't been anything that important at the time but thinking over it now he realized how fake he was. To him, Tom was just a tool to gain back the other's trust. He was only here for information after all, it was nothing more than a mission to him. But, he found himself having to remind himself that more and more. Even to the point where he'd completely forgotten that he was here under his own orders until he'd woken up. The kisses and affection from last night had felt almost real, like he wasn't a manipulative bastard and that they were just a loving couple.

_**"So he tells you he loves you now? Driving you crazy now? Fingers and lips, and now his hands to your hips. You know you shouldn't do this. Oh, you think he's looking so lovingly at you. But that's nowhere near the truth."** _

Pulling away, he made sure not to wake the other before climbing out of bed, he couldn't get caught up in this fictional life he'd created. Tom was nothing, this wasn't some cliche romance novel where the enemies fall in love with each other and make peace or something. This was war, and Tord needed all the information he could get. Once in the bathroom he was quick to wash his face, before looking at his reflection. His own scarred and tired looks stared back at him. Though it was obvious that one eye was dimmer than the other, showing his blindness in that side. The one he was currently _'dating'_ had caused his horrible scars and blindness. Fists clenching on the sides of the sink he let out a growl. _I'm sick of this domestic bullshit. It's about time I head back to base. Not like there's anything else here for me. The Rebellions leader's dead. There's nothing left. My mission is over. Tom can return back to hating me._

_**"His mind is up to no good. Oh, just because you're in the same bed. He's with someone else in his head, and not a second thought about you, oh."** _

In the living area, Tord begun packing up some of his more important things. These mainly being weapons and documents that belonged to The Red Army. It was a shame that Tom hadn't decided to join them. He would've been a good soldier. Maybe if he had they could've kept this fairy tale going a little longer too. Maybe the company could've been good. His phone going off startled him out of his thoughts. It ended up only being the usual check in from base to make sure he was safe and alive. He was quick to reply and explain that he was done with his scouting and would be staying in his headquarters for now on.

_**"Don't get too comfortable with the man who has no history. Shadows climbing walls have cracks that we don't want other eyes to see. You tell me to shut my mouth, you love the mystery."** _

A sigh left him as he sat down on the edge of the bed again, pulling his coat over his army uniform. He couldn't help but but catch a glimpse of Tom from the corner of his eye. Eventually turning his full attention to him. So much shit had happened since he'd started this and it was no lie that he'd grown an emotional attachment to him even if it wasn't the romantic facade he'd been putting on. He shook his head angrily, turning back to the wall. No. This was a mission. He didn't care for Tom. Or Edd or even Matt. They were just game pieces that he needed to win. And now that he had them he could leave and forget about it. Right?

_**" So he tells you he loves you now? Driving you crazy now? Fingers and lips, and now his hands on your hips. You know you shouldn't do this. There's no turning back."** _

"You heading out?" Tord was startled when he heard Tom's voice. Though was quick to relax himself again, a convincing smile on his features as he turned back to the other.  
"Yeah, Pat said they needed me in early today." He leaned over pecking one of Tom's cheeks before getting to his feet again.  
"Can't you just ditch them and hang out with me today?" Tom spoke sleepily, staring up at him. His simple gaze making Tord reconsider.  
"Sadly no. They got some intel I need to go over. It's really important." Well it wasn't a complete lie at least.  
"Ah well. I'll see you tonight then." Tom just rolled back over, intending to sleep again he assumed. Seeing this, Tord started heading for the door in order to leave the apartment. "I love you." Tord stopped in the doorway when he heard this. Sure he'd lied and said it before but now was different, he'd probably never see Tom again. Even if he did, he'd hate him again and most likely want him dead for using him. This suddenly felt so wrong. Maybe because it was, because he was fucked up and knew this would make things easier for his army. Maybe because he was heartless and lost his humanity years ago. Maybe because he was a piece of shit who didn't care about other's emotions.

_**"You think he's looking lovingly at you. But that's nowhere near the truth. His mind is up to no good. Oh, just because you're in the same bed. He's with someone else in his head, and not a second thought about you."** _

"Love you too." With that Tord took his things and left the apartment, heading straight to his base. Though a note on the refrigerator door flickered from the draft of the door opening and shutting behind him.

_**"Oh, you think he's looking lovingly at you. But that's nowhere near the truth. His mind is up to no good. Oh, just because you're in the same bed. He's with someone else in his head and not a second thought about you. Oh, there's no turning back."** _

_-Thomas_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I do care for you_  
_But I'm a filthy liar_  
_If it makes you feel any better_  
_I'll probably end up dead by the end of the month_  
_Maybe then you can rest easy again_  
_-Tord Rød_  
_A.K.A. Red Leader_

__  
__  
__

**_"Oh, there's no turning back. No no no no no no."_**


End file.
